


Taken

by Grinder1833



Series: Missing Moments [20]
Category: As the World Turns
Genre: Angst, Drama, Kidnapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-08
Updated: 2011-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-20 05:43:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grinder1833/pseuds/Grinder1833
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noah had no idea of what was in store for him when he left for class the morning after his interrupted movie night with Luke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taken

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They are the property of "As the World Turns" and
> 
> A/N: This fills in some of the blanks in the kidnapping story arc. Actual dialog from the 4/15, 4/20, and 4/21 episodes is used in this fic. I felt it was the best way to make the story flow properly.

Noah was anxious to get to his Film and Youth Culture class because they were screening _The Graduate_ today, which was a movie that Noah had always enjoyed. He loved the way it was shot, the use of music, and he could also relate to the bumbling Benjamin Braddock. Well…not so much now. His moves were definitely a lot smoother than they used to be. Luke had a way of making him feel so special and more confident than he’s ever felt in his life.

Noah’s lips curled up into a smile at the fleeting thought of Luke… _Luciano_.

 _Oh…he’s going to make me pay for calling him that last night,_ Noah silently mused. But knowing Luke, it was likely to be some form of delicious sexual torture. Or else he’d make him suffer through _The Cutting Edge_ again…not that it would be _really_ suffering, but he could never let any of his fellow film classmates know that he also had a soft spot for the ‘90s movie. _Some Like it Hot_ it definitely wasn’t.

“Hey, monster!” an all too familiar yet annoying voice called to him as he ventured out of Java with his morning coffee in hand.

Noah inwardly groaned. Hadn’t he seen enough of Zac the night before? He still wasn’t pleased that the off kilter twins had interrupted his movie night with Luke. Watching movies with Luke was one of his favorite activities. Making out was another and the twins had put the kibosh on that too.

“Hi,” Noah replied, trying extra hard not to scowl at Zac.

“Zee!” Zoe came flying out of nowhere in a black blur, crashing right into Noah, making him drop his coffee.

“Dammit,” Noah growled, barely missing getting doused with the hot coffee as it smashed to the pavement.

“Sorry, Noah!” Zoe quickly apologized. “I’ll go get you another one.”

“Don’t bother,” Noah grumbled, bending down to pick up the now empty paper coffee cup. “I didn’t really need a mochachino today. I better get to class.”

“Zee…get Noah a fresh mochachino…stat,” Zoe ordered. “We can’t have our Noah going to class without his caffeine fix.”

“Your wish is my command,” Zac said, bowing before his sister. “I’ll be right back.”

“Please don’t,” Noah said as he threw the cup away in a nearby trash can. “I really need to get going.”

Zoe grabbed his arm. “It’ll just be a minute. I feel so bad about crashing into you. I really need to look where I’m going.”

“Yes, you do,” Noah sighed. Why couldn’t either of the twins just take a simple no for an answer? And why hadn’t he told the twins to permanently get lost? Oh yeah…Luke. His boyfriend felt that the wacky duo was good comic relief. Noah would much rather get lost watching _The Thin Man_ or _The Philadelphia Story_ if he wanted a good laugh.

“One mochacino,” Zac triumphantly announced when he exited Java. “Here you go…made _especially_ for you.”

“Ahhh…thanks,” Noah said, taking the cup from him. “I should really head to class now. The professor is a stickler about being on time and I want to be sure to get a good seat today.”

Mmmm…one taste of the steaming mochachino and his nerves already seemed to settle a bit. He had his coffee. Life was once again good. Soon he’d be in a darkened classroom watching an amazing film.

“We’ll escort you,” Zoe announced, linking her arm through Noah’s. “I’d feel just awful if you were late because of me.”

“It’s really not necessary,” Noah replied.

“But it will be our pleasure…especially mine,” Zac added, throwing a smoldering look Noah’s way.

Noah took another sip of his coffee, wishing it were something stronger because this was going to be a long walk to his class. As gracefully as he could Noah untangled himself from Zoe and started his trek toward campus. The next time he saw Luke he was going to put his foot down about the twins. Enough was enough. They were seriously interfering with their lives. Not to mention that there was something very “off” about them.

“Are you sure you guys don’t have anything better to do?” Noah asked, drinking some more coffee. “Walking me to class really isn’t that exciting.”

“You underestimate yourself, monster,” Zac said, giving him a playful nudge.

“You really need to stop calling me monster,” Noah replied through gritted teeth.

“You really need to lighten up,” Zoe added, playfully smacking his arm. “You’re not fun at all. How could Luke possibly love someone who’s so grumpy all the time?”

“Luke…” the words died in Noah’s throat as he lost his train of thought. Whoa…something wasn’t right. The sidewalk seemed to be tilting. And where was the sun? It was getting dark. Was there supposed to be an eclipse today? Oh…this wasn’t good at all…

Noah stopped mid-step, swaying. “Luke,” he whispered.

“We’ll get you to Luke,” Zac said, guiding him toward the parking lot. “Don’t you worry!”

“We’re here to take care of you,” Zoe purred into his ear.

“Nooo…” Noah tried unsuccessfully to pull away. Danger…danger…seemed to resonate through his reeling body. He needed to tell Luke…warn him. “The coffee…”

“Wasn’t my special blend wonderful?” Zac asked, pulling Noah toward the darkness.

He couldn’t go…Luke…don’t…Luke…where are you?

The last thing Noah remembered was being pushed into the backseat of a car before his world went pitch black.

****

********

 

Mouth…so parched…head throbbing…cold…hard…can’t move…so dark…

“Luke,” Noah murmured, his lips sticking together cracked and dry. God…he was so thirsty. His mouth felt as if it were stuffed with cotton. Need water. Noah tried to get up but his hands…his hands weren’t working. He was struggling…to move…to open his eyes… _help_. “Luke…” he gasped.

“Lover boy isn’t here,” a recognizable voice taunted.

No…not _him._

Slowly light trickled into his eyes. At first everything was a blur, but gradually his world sharpened into focus…feet…concrete…brick walls…so much gray. Noah lifted his face from the cool cement floor finally coming eye to eye with Zac.

“Why?” was all Noah could manage.

Zac crossed his arms across his chest, smirking. “Because we could,” he replied. “It’s about time you woke up. You’ve been out for over twenty-four hours.”

“A whole day?” Noah’s foggy mind was racing. How could he have lost an entire day? He was supposed to work at Java today. He missed two of his classes. Luke had to be frantic.

“Yeah…you’re a regular sleeping beauty,” Zac said. “I must have given you a hell of a dose. For awhile there I thought I might have killed you which would have been a shame since you’re such a hot monster.”

“Stop calling me that,” Noah snarled.

“You are in no position to demand anything. But you…” Zac sauntered toward him and placed his foot on Noah’s butt. “You are in quite a precarious position. I could have so much fun with you.”

Oh…hell no. “Get…away…from…me!” Noah hissed.

Zac gave Noah’s ass a little kick. “You have no sense of adventure,” he cackled. “Luke must be so fucking boring in bed.”

 _Luke._ Noah’s stomach twisted into knots. _Please let him to okay._

“Where is Luke?” Noah asked, quickly scanning the small room to see if Luke might also be tied up somewhere.

Zac held up Noah’s cell phone. “He’s been calling you non-stop…stalker much?”

“He loves me. He’s worried.”

“Poor baby,” Zac sarcastically replied. “My heart just breaks for the sad, clingy boy.”

If Noah wasn’t tied up, he’d have punched Zac out by now. That piece of filth had no right judging Luke. Zac obviously didn’t know what it was like to have someone love him as completely and intensely as Luke loved him. “He’s a better man than you’ll ever be.”

“Like I’d want to be anything like Luke,” Zac scoffed, staring at the display on Noah’s phone. “I guess it’s time to put the little dumpling out of his misery.”

Noah’s blood ran cold. “What do you mean by that?”

Zac laughed. “We’re not going to kill him.” Then the laughter faded and he grew serious. “We do have plans though, but all in good time.” Zac’s phone beeped and he pulled it out, smiling. “Good…the plan is in motion.”

Zac reached behind him, pulling out a gun that had been tucked in the back of his jeans. “Now I’m going to untie you so you can make a little phone call to Luke,” he instructed. “You’re going to tell him that you’re in Lisbon with some of your classmates, checking out a film festival. And you also needed some space from him since you haven’t been seeing eye-to-eye lately. Do you think you can handle that?”

“And if I don’t?” Noah challenged.

Kneeling down, Zac placed the cool iron barrel against Noah’s cheek. “I wouldn’t recommend it.”

Noah nodded. Zac might just be crazy enough to actually pull the trigger.

“Don’t try anything,” Zac warned.

“I won’t.” At least not yet. Noah would wait…bide his time…and then he’d act.

Zac temporarily holstered the pistol in the waistband of his jeans and untied Noah. As Noah sat up, Zac kept the gun pointed at him, ensuring that he didn’t try to make a break for it. Noah was very much Zach’s hostage.

“Remember…no funny stuff,” Zac said as he searched for Luke’s phone number and then hit send. He handed the phone to Noah, keeping the gun pointed at him.

Noah closed his eyes as the phone rang. _Please forgive me for this, Luke. You know I’d never want to hurt you._

“Finally…where are you?” Luke asked obviously annoyed.

Noah didn’t blame him. God knows how long it had been since they had last spoken. And knowing Luke, he was probably over analyzing their last disagreement about Damian.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to worry you,” Noah said, trying to act like there was nothing wrong which was hard with a pistol pointed at him. But at the same time he hoped that Luke would be able to sense that something was off with him.

“Why didn’t you answer your phone?”

“I couldn’t.”

“Why not?”

“Because…um…I was on a plane,” Noah replied.

_Come on, Luke…please see through this lie._

“A…a…plane? Do you want to repeat that?” Luke asked confused.

_Right, Luke…that’s it…it doesn’t make sense. Go with your gut._

“Look…” Noah started but then hesitated. Damn…this wasn’t going to be easy…

“What?”

Noah took a breath and plowed forward, praying for the best. “The last couple days…it just…it really felt like we were getting on each other’s nerves…you know.”

 _It wasn’t that bad. Remember how I teased you, **Luciano**_.

“We had a disagreement…it was a little…it was a difference of opinion,” Luke sounded confused. “I mean…that’s what I thought.”

_Right, Luke…it was nothing…just hang onto that thought. Please don’t believe what I’m about to tell you._

“I know…I…just…I think we could both use some…some time away from each other,” Noah told him, hating every single word he had to utter. Luke was going to freak at the prospect of another break.

“Where are you?”

“Lisbon.”

“Lisbon? As in Portugal? You gotta be kidding me!”

_Right. I could never afford to fly to Portugal at the last minute. You know this._

“Just for a couple of days…maybe…maybe more.”

“What are you doing there?”

“When I got back to my dorm a couple of guys were there from my film class and they said they were coming here for a festival,” Noah explained, trying his best to sound nonchalant.

“So you decided to just go…just get on that plane without calling me,” Luke replied, his voice rising slightly.

_Come on, Luke…I wouldn’t do this to you…think about it. I have work…I have a paper due…and I’d never abandon you._

“I’m…I’m…sorry,” he stammered.

“What do you have to be sorry about?” Luke snapped. “You’re on vacation.”

_No I’m not. I’m being held at gunpoint…forced to lie to you._

“It’s not a vacation,” he tried to reason with Luke, hoping maybe his boyfriend would read between the lines. However, Zac wasn’t too pleased with Noah’s response, taking a step forward with the gun aimed right at his chest. To appease his captor Noah quickly added, “It all happened so fast. I barely had time to pack.”

_Go to my dorm room. You’ll see that my suitcase, duffle bag, all of my clothes…even my iPod and camcorder are still there. You know I’d never go on such a long trip without my iPod and camcorder. Talk to Scott. He’ll tell you that he doesn’t know anything about this bogus trip._

“Gee…that must really suck for you,” Luke’s voice oozed with sarcasm.

Noah’s heart sunk. _Damn…he wasn’t listening…_

“Look…we were both just fighting so much over…over Damian,” Noah said, hoping that Luke would realize that this wasn’t really the case. He was trying so hard to give Luke clues without tipping off Zac.

_But they weren’t really fights…just differences of opinion. Remember the other night, Luke? I didn’t leave angry…I teased you. And I would have taken you upstairs to make love to you if your mom and Damian hadn’t come home. Come on, Luke…remember this!_

“I don’t care about Damian. I care about you. Why are you doing this?” Luke demanded, the hurt surfacing in his voice.

Noah shut his eyes. _Because I love you. Luke, remember how much I love you…please._

“Please don’t be mad at me,” Noah begged.

“It’s just…” Luke sighed. “You do this all the time. You just leave.”

Luke’s voice was mixed with such pain and anger, which just crushed Noah. He’d never dream of ‘just leaving’ Luke. Once there was a time when he’d panic but he was beyond that. _He thinks I’m running away again. After all we’ve been to each other…especially lately…Luke thinks I’d just leave him._

But Noah had to keep it together. He couldn’t risk Zac’s wrath for both of their sakes. “Damian he’s your father…your family…ummm…I shouldn’t be involved,” he replied.

“Noah, you’re my family. And I’m yours,” Luke said on the verge of tears.

_Oh god, Luke, you are…you’re everything to me…_

“It’s…you need to figure this out on your own,” Noah insisted. “I’m getting in the way.” He prayed that Luke would listen to what he was trying to say.

_I discovered that the twins were up to no good so they had to take me out of the equation. Now it’s up to you to figure out that I’ve been taken. I gave you as many clues as I could. It’s up to you to do the rest. Please, Luke…_

“You’re not making any sense.”

Zac made the cut sign. Noah knew not to push it more than he already had. And as much as he didn’t want to do it, Noah had to say goodbye. “I have to go. They’re waiting for me. I’ll call you later.” He quickly snapped the phone shut, not waiting for Luke’s reply.

_They, Luke…as in Zac and Zoe…they’re the ones who have me. Please figure it out…_

Zac snatched the phone out of Noah’s hand. “Luke better believe your story,” he warned. “Now I need to make sure that you don’t go anywhere.” He reached for some rope which was sitting on an old desk.

“Can I use the bathroom first? Maybe get something to eat or drink?” Noah’s bladder was in dire need of relief. And he hadn’t had anything to eat or drink since the morning of his abduction.

“I guess I can’t have you pissing yourself,” Zac relented. “Over there.” He motioned with the gun toward a door that was on the far side of the room. “There’s a bathroom down the hall.”

“Great.”

“Don’t even think about trying to make a break for it,” Zac said, following closely behind Noah.

“All I want to do is use the bathroom,” Noah assured him. _At least for the time being…_

However, when they reached the small bathroom, Zac followed Noah inside gun still pointed at him.

“What are you doing?” Noah asked, horrified of the prospect of having company while he’s trying to pee…especially if that company was Zac Finn the twin from hell.

“I’m not leaving you alone,” Zac replied with a sinister smile. “I don’t trust you.”

“There isn’t even a window in here,” Noah tried to reason with him. “It’s not like I can go anywhere.”

“I’m not letting you out of my sight,” Zac informed him. “So what’s it going to be?”

“Fine,” Noah relented, trying to position himself so he’d have the maximum amount of privacy. He hoped he would be able to keep Zac’s prying eyes from checking out his cock. Having Zac flirt and drool over him while he was fully clothed was bad enough.

But it didn’t really work. Zac peered over Noah’s shoulder as he relieved himself. “You _are_ a monster. Luke’s a lucky boy. But I’m not convinced that he’d know how to handle something of this magnitude.”

Noah quickly finished and zipped up. “You don’t know what the fuck you’re talking about,” he said through gritted teeth.

“It’s so sweet how you keep insisting on defending Luke’s honor. Now come on, big guy,” Zac said, nudging Noah with the end of the gun. “Get moving.” He forced Noah back into the room that he had been holding him in. “Hands behind your back.”

Noah wanted to fight…to escape, but trying to overpower Zac while he was holding a gun wasn’t his best option. He wasn’t ready to die, not when he had Luke in his life. Noah had faith that Zac would let his guard down or mess up. That’s when Noah would strike.

“Good boy,” Zac said, tying Noah’s hands snugly behind his back. “Now sit against that pole.”

“Are you going to get me something to eat?” Noah asked as he sank down onto the cold concrete floor.

Zac wrapped a larger rope around Noah’s chest, securing him to the pole. “I’m going to go get some food. I might bring something back for you. You’ll just have to wait and see.” He sauntered over to the table and grabbed a roll of duct tape, tearing off a piece. “Now I wouldn’t want you to ruin your sexy voice trying to call for help,” he said, covering Noah’s mouth with the tape. “Don’t fret. I won’t be gone long.”

Noah stared after Zac as he left him alone in the dark room. His heart dropped into his stomach. He had a very bad feeling about this. Telling Zac and Zoe the other day that he’d figured out the user name of the hacker hadn’t been one of his better ideas. Noah had watched enough mystery films to know that you should never reveal your hand to the suspects, but unfortunately that hadn’t stopped him from taunting the seemingly harmless but annoying twins. Look where his mistake had gotten him…tied up in some sort of storage facility.

At least that’s what kind of building he thought he was in. Noah didn’t know for sure. In fact he had no idea of he was even still in Oakdale. One place he definitely wasn’t was Lisbon. Noah prayed Luke had figured out that there was something wrong. He tried to give Luke as many clues as possible without getting shot. But Luke had sounded so upset that he doubted Luke was really listening to what he was trying to say.

Most likely Luke was focused on the fact that Noah had left him. After all they’d been through lately Luke was still quick to believe that Noah would bail at the first sign of trouble in their relationship. That mere fact hurt more than the ropes that were cutting into his wrists. Noah thought they were beyond this. He thought he’d convinced Luke that he was done running.

But he hadn’t.

Why couldn’t Luke believe in him? Had he really fucked up so badly in the past that Luke would always think the worst? His heart just ached knowing that Luke was still harboring insecurities about their relationship.

The next time he saw Luke…

God…he prayed he’d see Luke again…

No…he _would_ see Luke again. And when he did he was going to do everything in his power to remind Luke that he was in this with him forever.

Noah’s thoughts were interrupted when a sliver of light splashed across the concrete, followed by that annoying voice. “Monster, it’s you’re lucky day,” Zac called. “I’ve decided not to let you starve.”

Food.

Noah could endure Zac and all of his smarmy remarks if it meant getting something to eat.

“I’m happy to see that you didn’t go anywhere,” Zac taunted as he pulled something wrapped in white paper out of the bag he was holding. “Here’s half of a chicken salad sandwich that I got from Mable’s.” He leaned over and ripped the duct tape off Noah’s mouth.

“Thanks,” Noah said, gasping for breath. Being able to breathe through his mouth was something he’d never take for granted again.

Zac knelt down in front of Noah. “Now be a good monster and open your mouth,” he said as he unwrapped the sandwich.

“You’re not going to untie me?” Noah asked.

“Not a chance. I’m going to feed you.”

For a moment Noah considered starving, but he needed to keep his strength up just in case the opportunity to escape presented itself. He also had to stay strong for Luke. “Fine,” he relented.

“Now open up.”

Noah did as he was told, trying his best not to feel utterly degraded. Suffering a little humiliation was a small price to pay for surviving for Luke. He’d do anything for the love of his life.

“My…my…my…what a big mouth you have,” Zac teased, holding the sandwich in front of Noah’s mouth. “Luke is a lucky boy.”

Noah wouldn’t respond. He wouldn’t let Zac get to him. So he kept quiet and took a bite. And another until the sandwich was gone.

“You have such a healthy appetite,” Zac marveled. “I bet you want something to wash that down with.”

“Water?” Noah asked hopefully.

“I suppose I could give you a sip or two,” Zac said, rising to his feet. He pulled a bottle of water out of the bag the sandwich had been in. Noah was allowed to take a few sips before Zac took it away.

“Zee you here?” Zoe called.

Zac put the water down on the desk and sauntered away from him…out of sight. Damn. Noah strained to hear what the twins were saying. He needed to know what their plans were so he could try to make some of his own. Every bit of information he could garner could mean life or death.

“I’m here,” Zac said. “What’s up?”

“So things are going better than we planned. There’s so much to tell you,” Zoe breathlessly informed him. “First off…Luke blames Damian for chasing Noah off.”

“Awww…poor guy,” Zac chuckled. “He misses his little monster.”

“Yeah, to the point where he was going to fly all the way back to Lisbon just to get him back. His mom had to talk him out of it. But the best part? Damian’s gone.”

“What do you mean gone?”

“The sucker’s gone all the way back to Malta.”

“This…this is better than we could have hoped for. Now nothing’s gonna wreck our plans for Luke. You hear that, monster?” Zac yelled to him. “We’re free and clear!”

_Plans for Luke…no…_

“You leave Luke alone!” Noah screamed, struggling against his restraints. “Do you hear me? You leave him alone!” He had to get free. Luke needed to be protected. They couldn’t hurt Luke.

_No!_

Zac and Zoe strolled into the room all smug and in control. Noah hated them. He wanted them gone.

“Why are you doing this?” Noah demanded. “What do you want with Luke?”

“Do you think we should tell him?” Zoe asked.

“Sure…the answers are simple,” Zac replied. “Answer number one….” He leaned over so his face was closer to Noah’s. “You’ll find out.”

“Answer number two…because,” Zoe added.

“Answer number three...you’ll see.”

He should have known they’d just fuck with him. “Those aren’t answers…freaks!” Noah just wanted to get free and wring both of their necks. They were so smug and fucking annoying.

“Ohhh…you’re worried about your little boyfriend, aren’t you monster?” Zac said, kneeling next to Noah and trying to touch his cheek. Noah moved his face away so he couldn’t. Zac chuckled. “Don’t worry…as long as Luciano plays along nobody will get hurt.”

“And if he doesn’t?” Noah challenged.

“We’re just going to assume he will,” Zoe replied.

And then the twins left him.

“Wait…wait…wait…wait where’re you going?” Noah desperately called after them. “Where’re you going? What are you doing? Why are you doing this? Leave Luke alone!” He shouted as he was once again surrounded by darkness.

Terror seized his body. They couldn’t go after Luke. No…No…no…Luke needed to stay safe. He couldn’t lose him…no…

Suddenly Noah was overcome with despair, feeling so lost, alone, and petrified. In an instant he was seven years old, shivering in the dark garage all alone because his father had felt the need to punish…no _torture_ him…on Christmas Eve. That night Noah had longed to be rescued just like he did now.

Noah eventually was rescued when he arrived in Oakdale and met Luke. Luke had showed him that he was a good man…that he was worth loving.

But would Luke be able to save him again?

****

********

Somehow Noah managed to fall asleep, but he was plagued with nightmares of Luke being just out of his reach. He’d chase after Luke, but he could never catch him. Luke’s voice haunted him.

_You just leave…you just leave…you just leave…_

“Never leave you, Luke,” Noah mumbled. “Never…”

“Awww…isn’t that sweet,” Zac’s voice taunted him.

Noah’s head snapped up, eyes flying open. “Where’s Luke?” he demanded suddenly very awake and alert. “You better not have hurt him.”

“You know…you’re really starting to sound like a broken record,” Zac chastised him as he sauntered over to the desk and picked up a dumbbell. “Can you think of anything else besides Luke?” he asked as he began to do bicep curls. “It’s really pathetic. I never thought you’d be so needy. Luke yes…you not so much.”

“You don’t know anything about me,” Noah spat. “Or Luke.”

“Oh…I know you love Luke and he loves you which just plays oh-so-perfectly into our plans.”

Noah decided that Zac must have seen one too many James Bond films. His sinister villain act was wearing on Noah’s nerves. With the way the twins talked about their “big, secret plans” one would think they were going to take over the world.

“You know whatever you and your sister are trying to pull…it’s not going to work,” Noah said. “Luke’s going to find me. He’s going to find out that I’m not in Lisbon.”

“Do you want me to tape your mouth shut again?” Zac asked as he continued with his bicep curls. Noah remained silent. “Then shut it.”

At that moment there was a knock on the door. Great…another visit from Morticia Addams. Why couldn’t they just communicate by phone? Having one watch over him was like spending a week in the Fire Swamp dodging the flame spurts and fighting the Rodents of Unusual Size, but both of them together was like being thrown in the Sarlacc Pit on Tatooine.

Zac put down the dumbbell and left to answer the door. Again. “Who is it?” he asked.

“Zee,” came a female reply then Noah heard the door open. “The two dads are still out of town,” she announced. “We can’t move until they get back.”

“Shouldn’t we make sure that the missing boy toy isn’t setting off any alarms?” Zac asked as he and Zoe sauntered over toward Noah.

“Yeah,” Zoe agreed. “Lover boy needs an update from his sweetie pie.”

“I’m not calling Luke for you again,” Noah sneered. There was no way in hell that he could lie to Luke again.

“Oh,” Zac replied exasperated. “See what I’ve been dealing with? He’s been giving me major attitude all day.”

“Would it kill you to be a little more cooperative?” Zoe asked, her voice oozing with a false sweetness that made Noah’s skin crawl.

“You can do what you want to me,” Noah decided, ready to suffer the consequences…anything in order to avoid hurting Luke any more than he’d already had. “I’m not lying to Luke.”

“Thank god for modern technology then ‘cause…” Zoe turned to Zac. “We can do it without you.”

Noah’s heart sunk, fearing what other lies they’d tell Luke. “You know…maybe I should talk to him,” he offered.

“No…I think it would be foolish to run the risk of you trying to tip Luke off,” Zoe said, wrapping her arm around Zac. “Don’t you think, Zee?”

“Definitely. From what you’ve told me we have little Lukie right where we want him.” He strolled over and picked up Noah’s cell phone. “I think a sweet, little, loving text message should do the trick.”

“Oh…Luke will just eat that up,” Zoe cooed. “He just misses his Noah oh-so-much. It’s a wonder he can function.”

“Hmmm…what shall we say to the little muffin?” Zac said, staring at the display on Noah’s phone. “How about…Luke, I’ve decided to leave you for Zac because he’s so much more of a man than you?”

“Zee…that wouldn’t be very nice,” Zoe said, draping her arm around Zac. “Luke needs to think that Noah is okay and still loves him.”

“If you insist,” Zac heaved a dramatic sigh and began typing away.

Zoe peered at the message. “Awww…it’s so sweet. You're really quite the romantic, Zee. Luciano is going to eat this up!”

“It’s not going to work,” Noah confidently replied. “Luke will know it’s not me.” They had their own special little text speak. Zac and Zoe had little hope of duplicating it and Noah sure as hell wasn’t going to help them. Not this time.

“Don’t worry I’ll make sure he buys it,” Zoe smugly replied.

“Do you want me to go?” Zac offered.

“No, you stay with your BFF over there. Later, Zee,” she said and then left.

“At last,” Zac said, eyeing Noah like he was a bacon wrapped Filet Mignon.

Noah hated the way Zac’s eyes felt on his body…like he was nothing more than a plaything. But as dirty as it made Noah feel maybe there was a way he could use Zac’s infatuation with him to his advantage. “Do you want to loosen these ropes a little?” Noah asked, squirming a bit. “My arms are starting to get kinda numb.”

“Oh…you’re breaking my heart.”

“I’m not going to try and run. I just want to get some feeling back in my hands.”

“Hmmm…” Zac sauntered over to him, crouching down so that they were eye level. “I know a few things your hands can be feeling, but you keep saying no. Are you ready to reconsider?”

Fuck…he should have known that Zac was going to go there. Stay calm…act cool. Don’t let him see how freaked out you are by his suggestion. “I can’t cheat on Luke,” Noah replied.

Zac chuckled, rising to his feet. “You don’t know what you’re missing.”

Noah decided to try a different approach because there was no way in hell that he was going to go _there_. Maybe…just maybe…reason would work with Zac. “Do you even know how much trouble you’re in?”

“You’re the one that’s tied to a pole,” Zac cheerfully reminded him. He sat down on a stack of red plastic crates, grinning at Noah quiet please with himself.

“Yeah, but you’re the kidnapper.”

“Oh?”

“You’re the one that’s committing a federal offense.”

“Didn’t know you were a lawyer?” Zac teased.

“I’m not but I do know the chief of detectives and she’s fair,” Noah continued to try to reason with him. “I’ll talk to her for you.”

“I’m touched,” Zac sarcastically replied.

Ignoring him, Noah pressed on. “I’ll tell her that it wasn’t your fault that you knew it was wrong and that you proved it by letting me go and turning yourself in.”

“You’d do that? Even after everything I’ve done to you?”

“I just want to get out of here and make sure that no one else gets hurt,” Noah assured him. Zac sighed but said nothing. He was considering it. He had to be. Noah continued to talk, hoping he could finally get through to his capture. “I’m not lying to you, Zac. Why would I? You hold all the cards.”

“I won’t once the cops are involved.”

“You can trust me.”

“How do I know that?” Zac asked, eyeing him.

“I don’t lie.”

Zac leaned forward. “I think I need to be convinced,” he said suggestively.

Shit.

“How…can I…do that?” Noah asked, fearing the answer. Zac wanted him. He’d made that quite clear from day one.

“Make love to me,” Zac whispered.

Noah sat there unable to reply. He couldn’t do it. He’d never cheat on Luke…not even to save his own life. There had to be another way. Think…think…think…

Zac stood up, strolling over to the desk. He picked up the dumbbell and then sat down again. “I know you and Luke are like an old married couple,” he said, doing bicep curls. “That’s cool…you know…whatever gets you stoked. But your wife’s not here, dude. Hun? He won’t know. I’m like your get out of jail free card.”

Luke would know. He would sense something was wrong. And Noah would never be able to live with himself. Get out of jail free card be damned. Noah wasn’t about to whore himself out to Zac.

“Okay,” Zac chuckled. “Not exactly free but…you know.”

“Yeah…I know and I’m still not interested.”

“I thought we had real chemistry.”

“You were wrong,” Noah replied, glancing away from Zac. He couldn’t stand looking at Zac’s lecherous leer.

“And you’re going to be like that? After all that we’ve meant to each other?”

There…there it was! Noah’s chance was sitting right there on the floor. Zac had put down the dumbbell. All Noah needed to do was get it and he’d be free. Noah needed to distract him, but unfortunately there was only one way to do it.

“You don’t trust me…how do I know that I can trust you?” Noah asked, gazing up at Zac.

“You don’t,” Zac admitted. “But that whole thing you said about prison…it’s actually not a very good idea.”

“What about Zoe? Do you actually think she’ll agree to stop?” Noah was struggling not to get his hopes up. After all, this was Zac that he was dealing with. The guy had half a brain at best.

“I doubt it. This whole operation…her idea…not mine. Why should I be the one to take the fall?”

So it was Zoe. What did Zoe want with Luke? She’d flirted openly with him, but it had to be more than wanting to fuck him. Luke was rich…maybe it was money…

Noah eagerly nodded.

“So, monster, do we have a deal?” Zac asked.

Noah’s heart hammered inside his chest. He could fake this. After all, he faked wanting to be with women for quite awhile. “Okay,” he replied, flashing his sapphire eyes at Zac.

Zac picked up the dumbbell and put it on the desk before kneeling next to Noah so he could untie him. “I mean…you don’t know it’s not going to be like a death sentence. You’ll probably have a whole lot more fun than you’ve had in a very long time,” Zac said as he freed Noah.

_I wouldn’t count on it, Zac._

Noah slowly stood up, rubbing his wrists. Finally being free of his bonds felt incredible. He had no intention of returning to them. He was going to get out of there. Now.

“I undid you…you undo me,” Zac seductively instructed.

_Oh don’t worry. You’ll get yours, Zac, but it won’t be quite what you’re expecting._

Unbuttoning Zac’s shirt felt so wrong…this wasn’t Luke. He didn’t even like this guy. But Noah pushed his emotions aside as he slowly he walked them backward so Noah could reach the dumbbell. He just needed to keep Zac distracted without crossing the line.

_Just look like you want this…want him. It’s only for a couple of minutes…_

Carefully Noah let his right hand drift back toward the table, searching…

And then in a flash Noah was being twisted around and slammed up against a cabinet. “Do you think I’m stupid?” Zac demanded.

“What are you doing?” Noah feigned innocence.

“I’m two steps ahead of you.”

“What are you talking about?” Noah asked, desperately trying to reach the dumbbell.

“You seem to be interested in those weights,” Zac said, snatching the dumbbell away from Noah’s grasp. “Why don’t I show you what happens when it gets slammed against your skull?” He held the weight up, threatening to strike him with it.

“Don’t…please!”

Zac lowered it. “You’re lucky Zee thinks you’re an important part of the plan or you’d be gone. Now go sit the fuck down before I change my mind.”

Noah did as he was told. Zac was probably crazy enough to bash his head in with the dumbbell. Dammit…if only he’d be a little quicker the tables would have been turned.

“I guess you better have your gaydar checked, hun?” Zac said as he tied Noah up again.

“What are you talking about?” Noah asked.

“What do you think?” Zac countered as there was a loud knock on the door. He left Noah to go answer it.

Noah didn’t know what the hell to think at this point. Zac was the one who wanted to make love to him. Zac constantly came on to him. Zac kissed him for fuck’s sake. Now was he suddenly insinuating that he was straight? If so, the guy was more whacked than Noah had originally thought.

“Who is it?” Zac called.

“Zee. We have problem. Damian went to Lisbon to find him.”

_Damian went to find me? He's going to figure out that I wasn’t there and then Luke would know that I hadn’t just left him. There's hope…_

“He’s not going to find him.”

“No kidding. We have to deliver this note. We can’t wait for him to get back.”

“Go!”

What the hell was that about? Note? What kind of note? Did it have to do with Luke?

“What’s going on?” Noah asked when Zac returned from his brief chat with Zoe.

“None of your damn business,” he spat.

“You made it my business when you kidnapped me,” Noah countered.

“If you don’t shut the fuck up, I’ll do it for you.”

Noah swallowed. He wouldn’t put anything past Zac at this point, especially when he seemed so agitated. Zac silently paced the room for what felt like hours. He had to be waiting for something. Was it a call? Zoe’s return? Luke?

Finally Noah’s cell phone rang, breaking the silence. Zac snatched it, showing Noah the display. “Look…it’s lover boy,” he taunted.

If Luke was still trying to call him, then he was still safe. “What I said before still counts. You turn yourself into the police and I’ll tell them that it was all Zoe’s idea…that you were trying to talk her out of it the entire time.”

“Hmmm.” Zac pocketed the phone. “That’s a nice story, but I’m not turning against Zoe for you or for anyone else.”

“You better say goodbye because you and your sister are going to spend your lives in different prisons.”

“Are you trying to tick me off?”

Before Noah could reply there was a knock on the door again. Zac left to answer it.

“Zee. The note’s been delivered.” Zoe and Zac sauntered into the area where Noah was being held. “This is it, Zee,” Zoe told Zac. “Dreams come true time.”

“Just you and me forever, Zee,” Zac said, taking her into his arms and passionately kissing her.

 _What the fuck?_ Noah thought, horrified as he watched the brother and sister going at it like they were lovers. _They’re sick._

“Told you that you should get your gaydar checked,” Zac chuckled as they pulled apart.

“We need to celebrate,” Zoe decided. “I’ll be right back.”

Zac turned to Noah, smirking. “You should see the look on your face. It’s priceless.”

“You’re so messed up.”

“You say tomato. I say tamoto.”

“You need help.”

“What did I say about that mouth of yours?” Zac warned, taking a couple of steps toward him.

Noah was saved from any further taunting when Zoe returned with a bottle of champagne and two glasses. Zac popped open the bottle and poured the champagne. Then they grabbed a glass.

“To you, Zee,” Zoe said, clinking her glass against Zac’s.

“To you, Zee. You’re the brains of this operation.”

“The key was you playing the boy toy so perfectly.”

“I just pretended that he was you,” Zac breathed as he kissed Zoe.

Noah stared down at his lap, unable to watch the gross display of affection between the siblings.

“To us then,” she said, knocked her glass against his.

“To us,” Zac echoed, taking a drink of his champagne.

“Please…don’t hurt Luke,” Noah begged, still unable to look at the twins.

“Isn’t that sweet, Zee?” Zoe asked.

“Ummm…loyal even to the end.”

“Guess there’s no reason not to tell him.”

Zac snorted. “Why bother?”

“For the giggles,” she laughed. “You know how in a relationship you can never really be sure if the other person really loves you…”

“Bite your tongue, Zee.”

“I don’t mean us, Zee. I mean normal people.”

“What are you talking about?” Noah asked, completely exasperated. He was so tired of the twins’ pointless banter. All he wanted to know was if Luke was okay. That was all that mattered to him.

Zoe knelt down next to him. “You think lover boy really loves you, don’t you?”

“I know he does.”

“You’re about to find out just how much.”

“What do you mean?” Noah asked even though he had a sinking feeling he already knew the answer. He’d been taken for a reason. At first Noah had thought it was because he knew too much. But now it didn’t see like that was the case. Noah was most likely the bait in a trap that was being set for Luke. The note Zoe had referred to earlier was probably a ransom note.

“If Luciano wants to see you alive again then he’d better pay up,” Zoe smugly informed him.

“I knew this was all about money,” Noah sighed.

“You’re smart,” Zac replied sarcastically.

Okay…so he was right. But their actions still didn’t make sense. “Why did you bother trying to run Luke down? And stabbing Damian? And pretending to be our best friends only to come onto us? Why bother with all of those games if it was just about money?”

“Sorry we’re not going to lay out our whole brilliant plan,” Zoe said as he played with the back of Zac’s hair. “You need to do some work too.”

“You’re both crazy.”

“I’m really sick of all of this negativity,” Zac sighed.

“So shut him up,” Zoe ordered.

“Hmmm…good idea,” Zac said, strolling over to the table.

“What?” Noah asked, praying that it wasn’t a permanent form of ‘shutting up.’ He was a bit relieved to see Zac return with a roll of duct tape.

Zac laughed as he tore off a piece with his teeth. “No,” Noah tried to protest but his mouth was covered with the tape.

“Awww…even better,” Zac declared as Zoe giggled in the background. “Now all we have to do is wait.”

“Yeah…any idea how you want to pass the time?”

“Are you thinking what I’m thinking?”

“How often is it that we have a captive audience?” Zoe grinned, staring at Noah.

“We don’t want it to go to waste,” Zac agreed.

And then they were all over each other…Zac groping Zoe’s breasts and Zoe’s hands planted firmly on Zac’s ass. Noah turned his head and closed his eyes, wishing he were anywhere but here. Zac and Zoe were loud…kissing, breathing, and moaning.

“Zee, do you have a condom?” Zoe breathed.

_Condom? Oh no…oh hell no…_

Noah willed himself to another place. Years of doing this when his father took the belt to him made it easy. He’d just vanish…well his mind would…everything around him would disappear, leaving Noah in his own world which was a much happier place.

“I don’t leave home without them,” Zac replied.

“Then what are you waiting for? Fuck me.”

_No…no…no…_

Noah kept his eyes tightly closed and blocked out the sound of the condom wrapper ripping open. He and Luke didn’t need those anymore. He could be inside his boyfriend raw. Fuck…that first time…Noah would never forget it…

 

_“We’re clean…no more condoms for us,” Luke breathed, sticking his tongue in Noah’s ear once they got outside of Oakdale Memorial after getting their test results. Not only had Luke gotten a clean bill of health, but both of their HIV tests came back negative. “I want you inside me…raw…now.”_

_Oh good lord. Noah was sure he was going to spontaneous combust right there in the hospital parking lot. Fucking Luke was always incredible, but the prospect of feeling his tight heat snug around his cock. Noah just wanted to throw Luke in the bed of his truck and take him right there. Forget that it was January. Freezing temperatures be damned. He and Luke could generate heat…they would ignite a fucking inferno. Forget that they were in the middle of a public parking lot. Noah was so horny that he didn’t care if the entire city of Oakdale gathered to watch them have sex. He just wanted to fuck Luke now._

_Noah swallowed. “My dorm room. Scott has class. We should have a couple of hours.”_

_“Let’s go,” Luke said, grabbing Noah’s hand and pulling him toward the black pickup truck._

_And when they reached Noah’s room lips once again crashed together, clothes were hastily removed. Luke…his hot, beautiful boyfriend was lying on his bed legs spread ready for him. Lube and fingers were followed by Noah’s bare cock pressing inside Luke’s ass._

_Noah could have sworn he was transported to another plane of existence. Fucking Luke had always been incredible. But this…this was euphoria of the nth degree. He was truly one with Luke…flesh against flesh **everywhere**. It was hot, intense and over way too quickly. But Noah knew this was only the beginning for them. _

_“My turn now?” Luke asked, licking Noah’s cheek as he rolled on top of him._

_“Fuck me, Snyder,” Noah breathed._

_Oh yeah…there was a hell of a lot of great sex in their future._

 

“Did you learn anything, monster?” Zac asked.

“I think we traumatized the poor boy, Zee,” Zoe said, patting the top of his head.

“He’s probably in shock because he’s never seen such incredible, hot sex.”

Noah couldn’t take it anymore. Opening his eyes, he whipped his head around so he could see the twins. He wanted to scream at them, but it was pointless since his mouth was taped shut. Fuck. He thrashed against his bonds, which cut into his wrists. “Dammit!” he tried to yell but all that came out was a muffled, garbled nonsense.

“Poor Noah,” Zoe said, kneeling down next to him. “Are you tied up too tight?” She caressed his back. “I hate to see you in pain, monster, because none of this is your fault.”

“Hey!” Zac exclaimed.

“Don’t be jealous, Zee,” she said, turning toward Zac. “You’re the only one for me too.” Then she turned her attention back on Noah, tugging on the ropes that we’re binding his hands together. “No matter how much pain you’re going through…can’t be half as bad as losing what’s rightfully yours.”

“But that’s all about to change,” Zac added.

Zoe glared at him with icy eyes. “Just as soon as we get the ransom.” She rose to her feet. “Luciano is going to pay,” she said, stepping over Noah.

Noah closed his eyes. Poor Luke had to be frantic after finding out that he’d been kidnapped. Knowing his boyfriend, Luke was probably feeling a bit guilty as well. Luke would want to pay the ransom, but Noah was sure the authorities (if they knew) were telling him otherwise. Logic would tell him not to pay. But Luke wasn’t always the most logical guy.

And if Luke did pay would they just let Noah go?

Not a chance in hell. He knew way too much. Noah needed a miracle.

“Hey…hey…hey…where are you going?” Zac asked Zoe as she started to leave.

“To find Luke to see how he’s doing getting the ransom together,” she replied. “Don’t worry. I’ll be back soon and make it worth your while.”

Zac took a drink of water.

Noah eyed it. He hadn’t had anything to eat or drink since the chicken salad sandwich. “Can I have the water?” Noah mumbled through the duct tape. “Please…can I have the water?”

“Okay…okay…” Zac relented. “I guess it wouldn’t hurt to let you have a little water.” He knelt down next to Noah. “Sometimes she takes that dominatrix thing a little too far, you know? The tape…the ropes…it’s kinda overkill. Although it can be kinda fun sometimes, you know? Sorry… TMI? Loosen up, sweetheart.”

Zac pulled the tape from Noah’s mouth and brought the bottle to Noah’s lips. Noah greedily drank from it, but all too soon Zac was pulling it away. “Alright…water break is over,” he said, picking up the tape ready to put it back over Noah’s mouth.

Noah panicked, “No…please…please…don’t put that back on yet. I can’t breathe with that on.”

“For a big strong guy you are such a wuss.”

“What did she mean before when she…when she talked about getting what was rightfully yours?” Noah asked, gasping for breath.

“Well…I suppose it won’t hurt to tell you,” Zac relented. “The money that Luke used to set up the foundation…it was stolen…from us. And we’re here to take it back.”

“Why do you think you’re entitled to Luke’s money?”

“That’s where you’re wrong. It’s not Luke’s money. It’s our money.”

“But how? Who are you guys?”

Before Zac could answer Zoe stormed into the room. “Zac, I need you outside now!”

He followed Zoe out of the room. “What happened?”

“They’re not going to pay the ransom.”

“But why?”

“It doesn’t matter why.”

“But what are we going to do?”

“What else? We’re going to have to tell Luke where Noah is,” Zoe decided.

“Are you out of your mind?”

“Far from it. Trust me, Zac, I know what I’m doing. Give me Noah’s phone.”

Noah strained to hear what they were saying but it had gotten incredibly quiet. They were plotting…sending a message to Luke. Luke would come because he trusted Noah. Noah felt sick…Luke was going to be walking right into a trap and Noah had no way to warn him.

“Our web has been spun,” Zoe gloated, strolling into the room.

“I’m sure your sweetheart will be here shortly,” Zac added, coming up behind Zoe. “He just can’t stay away from you.”

“What are you going to do to him when he gets here?” Noah asked.

“You’ll find out. All in good time,” Zoe promised. “Zee, tape his mouth back up. We can’t have him prematurely warning Luciano.”

“Don’t…” Noah began to protest but was quickly silenced by a fresh piece of duct tape over his mouth.

“Don’t worry, monster,” Zac said, staring into his eyes. “We won’t be far.”

Zoe laughed, taking Zac’s hand and leading him out of the room.

Noah needed to warn Luke. But for the hundredth time he twisted and pulled against the ropes with no success. Tears stung Noah’s eyes. He was trapped. Soon Luke would be too.


End file.
